1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robotic technologies, and particularly, to a robot arm assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used robot arm includes a base anchored to the ground and a plurality of links arranged in series. The links of such a robot arm are connected by joints, thus allowing either rotational motion or translational displacement. The links adjacent to the base are commonly configured for bearing a substantial amount of load and have a relatively low velocity. When an electric motor is applied to supply power for driving such a link, a decelerator for providing engaging reduction ratio is needed. However, typically, such a decelerator utilizes a plurality of traditional multi-stage gear reducers, thereby resulting in a complex structure and a larger size. In addition, assembly and maintenance of the multi-stage gear reducers are inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.